Silence Is As Strong As Three Words
by Holly Wood Died
Summary: He pulled away ,but didn’t say a word. But that was the thing. No words were needed. His eyes said it all. I perfectly understood. And that’s when I learned silence might be all you need.
1. Chapter 1

I sat there in my favorite chair, listening to the creaks as the chair moved back and forth on the wood floor. The sunlight from the open window streamed onto my face creating a warm sensation that brought a small smile to my lips. A small breeze found its way through the window and blew the curtains in a river of cotton while tussling my hair with it. A soft sigh escaped my lips as I looked down at the object in my hand. A beautiful silver picture frame sat in my hands. My fingers gently sliding over the glass as I observed its photograph. Two young adults and two children. The first adult was a beautiful young women. She had flowing dark brown hair and striking cinnamon colored eyes. But what stood out the most was her dazzling smile. So full of life and laughter. The second adult was a man. Handsome features and a serious face, but with a noticeable ghost of a smile on his features. Silky spiked blonde locks and a strong build. The two children, a boy and a girl, had goofy grins plastered on there faces and a happy aura surrounding them. The perfect family. Not too big not too small, but just** perfect**. 

She smiled at the thought. It all started a few days ago when the geostigma ended and all the children were healed. She watched on from the corner as he healed them one by one. She watched him smile and he looked…happy. For once . Like he was doing something right. Later that night he came home like he promised denzel and marlene . And that was the beginning. No words were needed, we just walked upstairs I pulled back the covers and laid him down for a good nights rest. He looked at me with eyes that held so many questions but at the same time answers he didn't need or want to know. A gave him a soft kiss on his forehead and told him everything's alright now. He forgave himself that night. And everything changed. this is the part I remember vividly, and it will always remain remembered. I turned around to shut the lights off and leave when he grabbed my hand. The lightest touch but strong enough to halt my movement. When I turned my head I was met by a pair of soft lips. He pulled away ,but didn't say a word. But that was the thing. No words were needed. His eyes said it all. I perfectly understood. And that's when I learned silence might be all you need.

He left the next day. But I had a feeling he would be back. I think he just needed some time to think. All the emotions that were harbored in him for the past few daya must be awful. Realization has yet to hit him that its all over now. No more fighting, no more loss, no more tears. And that's what he did, he went to her church. Its been about 7 hours now and I sit here and way for him. Like I always have. And I always will.


	2. Chapter 2

Later in the afternoon the weather changed dramatically. The sky turned dark and the heavens opened up and down pour followed. The sound of the rain pounded down on the roof of seventh heaven and the wind whipped at the windows making the glass rattle. Dramatic change indeed.  
Tifa sat at the bar polishing a few mugs with a rag. Her slight humming could be heard echoing around the room as no one was occupying it due to the dreadful weather. But on closer inspection one could notice the worried look etched on her face. why isn't he answering his phone? she thought worriedly. At that moment marlene came down and sat down at one of the stools to the bar. With her she carried a box of crayons and blank white paper in which she placed on the counter top. With and exasperated sigh she said " Don't ask , denzel fell asleep and he snores like a beast, and with that I cant concentrate!" she finished with a huff and started to draw.  
Tifa's mouth was formed into a small o of understanding, so with a giggle she went back to work. Ten minutes later all the mugs and glasses were sparkling and put away in there respective cabinets. With that done she decided to head up the stairs to clean the bedrooms. When she got to the second floor the she entered her bed room. She observed the rooms and all the knick knacks it held. Two beds were situated in the middle, one for here and one for him. Shelves lined the wall with pictures, jewelry boxes, flowers and books. It was comfy and warm, and it was home. She went over to the first bed and started to neatly tuck all the sheets and comforter into the bed. While she was arranging the pillows she heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. With a sigh of relief and a small giggle she gathered up a towel and some dry clothes. When the door opened a soaking wet cloud strife strolled in. Spiky hair flat against his head and in his eyes and black clothing stuck to his body like a second skin. She patted the spot on the bed and he went over with a small smile. He sat down and seemed to slump as relaxation overcame him.  
" weathers wonderful out, perfect day to be riding , don't you think?" She said with mock sincerity as the took the dry towel to his head and desiccated his wet hair.  
With a small chuckle he replied, " I don't care what the weathers like outside, as long as I make it home to you." her soothing fingers halted there movement through his hair, as a beautiful smile graced her features.  
"then I hope everyday' s a sunny day" was her only reply before she turned to gather the clean clothes for him to change into. But when she tuned she found him laying down, a serene look on his handsome face.  
"have you forgiven me?" he whispered.  
Tifa stood there a look of astonishment on here face.  
" How can I forgive you if you have done nothing wrong cloud"  
" But I have. For all those times I never helped you , but you stayed and fought by me, fought for me, and never asked for anything in return except to be rescued only once. Remember how you wanted that to happen? You wanted me to be your hero and save you once, just once. And I never did." his voice slowly became quieter and his eyes closed in sorrow. Tifa made her way to the bed and sat next to him. With a gentle stroke of her fingers she brushed his bangs out of his face. He slowly opened his brilliant blue mako infused eyes to connect with her warm cinnamon ones. With a slow intake of breath she said, "cloud, you have never once failed me, and you did rescue me, you saved me from being heartbroken if you never came back. If you never came home. The kids would have missed you, they love you, you mean the world to them, and you mean the world to me. So I think a thank you is in order. Thank you cloud. For being here now. When I need you the most. When you need me the most. Your forgiven for everything its time to start over." she gave him a small reassuring smile. He took in the beautiful smile and with a small nod he replied " My Place is here, with the kids and you, this is my home now, and I'm ready to except that." with that he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to lay next to him. He gave her a passionate kiss and It came from his heart, something he never thought he'd give someone. But in reality someone always had it. Through childhood, on the battlefield and in his mind, body and soul. With a content sigh he asked a in a hushed voice,  
"do you think I can start a new life…with you? Together"  
With a dazzling smile she looked at him and gave a nod. Reaching down she interlocked their fingers, and interlocked their fate. In each others arms, both were truly at peace. All you need is the right person, not just the right words, because sometimes words cant explain anything at all. But when your with the person you love, silence makes you feel at peace. And that was what he was looking for. Peace. With the one he loves. And he found it. Both fell asleep and for the first time, nightmares didn't plague them or did they cry themselves into a fitful slumber .But both slept peaceful, aware that they were together, and that is all that mattered. A when they woke, the found that they woke up with two small figures nestled between them. With the sunlight shining through the window, sending rays toward the pictures frames illuminating the room, they looked at each other with relaxed smiles. It was the start of a new day, and it was sunny one at that, I guess he'll make it home to her once again. 


End file.
